


Hand to Hand

by Birdbitch



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, alternative universe - musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre admires Grantaire’s hands but is…maybe uncomfortably aroused when the feeling is mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand to Hand

The thing is, Grantaire has the hands of an artist, of an artisan, and they’re usually calloused and they have more than a few nicks in them at any given moment, but they’re strong and graceful and that’s why Combeferre likes them. His own hands feel a little too…big. He can play Rachmaninoff no problem, and they’re good for that, but—they lack the same sense of realness that Grantaire’s have and it’s frustrating, to say the least.

But, as he has his hands splayed over piano keys ready to play, Grantaire sits next to him and says, “I don’t know if I’ve ever seen anybody with such wonderful hands.” Combeferre wants to roll his eyes, but he lets Grantaire study them regardless, lets him pick up the left and turn it over, examine the lines like a palm reader and push the fingers apart and then, gently, bring them back together. There’s something about watching Grantaire’s hands so lovingly caress his own that makes Combeferre’s cheeks turn red, and he looks away for a moment. It feels nice, feels nice to have the difference and Grantaire’s hands aren’t really that much smaller than Combeferre’s but the difference is tangible.

“Do you mind,” Grantaire says finally, “if I draw your hands?”

And Combeferre laughs. “If you think they’re worth it.”

His breath catches in his throat when Grantaire lifts the left hand to his lips and presses a kiss over the knuckles. “I absolutely think they’re worth it.”


End file.
